


Every little thing you do is magic

by Estelle



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins don't fall for Gryffindors. They just don't. So of course falling for Blake is exactly what Adam does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little thing you do is magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartlessFreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/gifts).



> This is all heart4hawkeye's fault because she asked which Hogwarts houses they should be in. We still can't really decide, but I just couldn't get the story out of my head. Hope you like it! <3
> 
> Also, since this is a Hogwarts AU, I don't have to aplogise for being too British XD (And yes, stupid title is stupid...)

The thing is, Slytherins don’t fall in love with Gryffindors. It just doesn’t happen. Of course, house relationships are much better after the war, and everyone is mingling and making friends in different houses. They don’t separate in the Great Hall anymore, but sit wherever with their friends, and even though the house coup is still a thing, it’s more of a friendly competition. Everyone is getting along much better. Adam’s friend Christina is dating a Hufflepuff for example, and she herself is Slytherin. But despite all that, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is still there, and friendship between the houses is rare, and a Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor is even rarer. So of course, Adam does just that. And it isn’t just any Gryffindor, it had to be his best friend.

Their friendship started on the first train trip to Hogwarts.  
Adam was sitting with Christina, who he already knew because their families are friends, quietly discussing which house they wanted to be in, when suddenly their compartment door opened and a boy flopped down on the opposite seat.  
“Oh thank Merlin, finally! Everything else is full!”, he explained, completely ignoring Adam’s raised eyebrows. “I’m Blake, by the way.”  
Christina smiled and introduced herself and Adam in turn. “We were just discussing houses”, she said and Blake beamed. “I’m a Gryffindor for sure! Best house ever!”, he exclaimed and Adam rolled his eyes. “Oh really? I beg to differ. Green is clearly better.”  
Blake grinned. “Oh is it? We’ll see about that when the Great Hall is all decorated in red when we win the house coup, won’t we?”  
“As if.” Adam snorted. “But don’t worry. I’ll console you when we win.”  
Christina smiled. “Aww, the beginning of inter-house friendship right here.”  
And she was right about that one.  
While their house predictions had come true, Adam and Blake still were practically inseparable and the other students quickly became used to them being in each other’s common room all the time and spending all their free time together.

Now it was their sixth year, and over the summer, Adam had come to the realisation that not only did he like boys in general, but Blake in particular.  
Standing at the platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express, he still had no idea how to deal with that, or face his friend now.  
Of course, Blake didn’t know about his dilemma, so he suddenly found himself in a tight hug which he automatically melted into. They had always been tactile, and Adam loved Blake’s hugs, though he’d never admit that out loud, but something was different this time.  
“You’ve grown over the summer!”  
Blake was nearly a head taller than him now, and Adam had to admit, he quite liked it. It felt good to burrow his head into the crook of Blake’s neck.  
He felt Blake’s laugh vibrate through him. “Yeah, it was quite the surprise. Sorry!”  
Shaking his head, Adam pulled away a little to frown at his friend. “Sorry? Not like you can do anything about it, idiot!”  
Blake beamed. “I missed you!”  
Warmth coiled in Adam’s stomach at that. Yeah, they would be okay. He would just ignore his feelings for the sake of their friendship, and everything would be fine.

That worked spectacularly for about four days, which was when Adam heard the rumour about Blake and Gwen being a couple.  
Adam like Gwen, he really did. She was sweet and funny and pretty, and Adam appreciated all that, but in that moment, he hated her.  
Then he reminded himself that it was just a rumour, and rumours were rarely true. And besides, being his best friend, Blake would have told him about it, right?  
Reassured, he made his way to breakfast, where his relief lasted right until he entered the Great Hall.  
Blake was sitting next to Gwen, their heads bowed together, quietly laughing about something.  
Adam stopped dead in his tracks, causing Christina to walk into him.  
“Whoa, Adam, what’s wrong?”  
He just shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” His voice sounded wrong somehow, even to his own ears, causing Christina to peek around him. Of course she spotted Blake and Gwen, and her look turned sympathetic.  
“Alright, we’ll just grab something from the kitchen, and we can plot her murder”, she suggested, leading Adam away by the arm.  
Unsurprisingly, they met some Hufflepuffs in the kitchen, and only when Pharrell asked him if he was alright, did Christina’s words register.  
“What, no! I like Gwen!”, he protested, needing to remind himself of that fact as well, and Christina hummed. “Yeah, me too, but I don’t want her in the way of your happiness.”  
Adam sighed. “If Blake’s happy with her, then that’s good. I want him to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.” He didn’t even question Christina’s knowledge of his feelings. He knew they had to be quite obvious, and Christina was very observant.  
Even Pharrell seemed to know, as he passed Adam a chocolate cake. “That’s very noble of you. Here, chocolate helps with everything.”  
Adam managed a smile. He wasn’t sure that was true, but it was a start.  
He wasn’t sure he would be able to face Blake though. Not only was he heartbroken, but also disappointed that his friend hadn’t told him about Gwen himself.

So for the next three days, he managed to avoid his friend, though he could tell that Blake became more and more worried. He shot him concerned glances whenever he saw him, but so far, Adam had always hurried away before he could say anything.  
Then on Wednesday, the Slytherins had class together with the Gryffindors. And since History of Magic was the most boring class there was, Adam and Blake would normally sit together in the back, passing notes the whole lesson.  
Today though, Adam took a seat in the front row. “I can’t watch him and Gwen for two hours, I just can’t”, he told Christina, who sat down next to him with a sigh.  
Feeling Blake’s stare on him for the duration of the class wasn’t much better, though.  
When it was finally over, he tried to get away as quickly as possible, but it seemed he had run out of luck. Blake caught up with him and gripped his elbow. “We need to talk!”  
“We really don’t!”, Adam hissed defensively, and Christina stopped next to him. “Leave him alone!”  
Adam and Blake both flinched at the venom in her voice, and Blake dropped his hand. “I’m sorry. I just… If I did something wrong, I’m sorry. I’ll fix it, I swear! Just, please, talk to me?”  
He sounded so hurt and unsure that Adam almost leaned forward to hug him. This was still Blake, his best friend, the person he loved most in the world, and it was unfair of him to treat him this way just because he couldn’t get his feelings under control.  
So he sighed. “It’s okay, Christina. Go ahead. I can handle it.”  
Christina frowned. “If you’re sure. I’ll keep the firewhiskey ready”, she promised, then sauntered away, which left Adam and Blake alone in the empty classroom.  
“Look, I don’t know what I did, but clearly something is wrong, and I’m sorry”, Blake apologised again, and Adam sighed.  
“It’s not your fault. This one’s all on me.”  
Blake frowned. “Yeah, sure, that’s why you’ve been avoiding me like I’m the new Dark Lord or something. Whatever it is, you can tell me!”  
Adam almost laughed at that. “I really can’t.” He rubbed his hands through his hair, ruining the careful styling. “Look, I’ll work it out. I just can’t be around you at the moment, okay?”  
“No. No, that is not okay. You’re my best friend, you can’t just drop me like that. I miss you, and I can’t stand seeing you like this. Whatever it is, let me help!”, Blake pleaded and Adam almost gave in. He always had a weakness for Blake asking him for anything, but this time he just couldn’t tell him.  
“You can’t, okay? You just can’t!”  
“Why not?” Blake sounded so hurt and sad, and Adam snapped. “Because I love you! I fucking love you so much, and I can’t deal with you being with Gwen, so can you just leave me to my misery?”  
“What?” Blake stared at him in shock, and Adam closed his eyes, not wanting to see his shock turn to disgust.  
So of course he didn’t notice Blake stepping closer, and only opened his eyes when he felt his hand at his cheek.  
Blake was looking at him in wonder, gently caressing Adam’s cheek. “Really? Do you… Oh by Merlin, Adam, I’m not with Gwen! I mean, she’s lovely and all that, but that’s just a rumour!”  
Adam allowed hope to flood through him at that. “Really?”  
“Of course! How can you not know that I’m completely in love with you? You stupid idiot, we’re gonna talk about how you could have just asked instead of almost ruining our friendship like the drama queen you are, but that’s after I kiss you senseless!”  
He then proceeded to do just that, and Adam had never been happier in his live.  
Turns out, Slytherins very much fall for Gryffindors, and it is the best thing ever.


End file.
